The invention relates to a method for process washing, wherein a process device is being washed by washing device, that moves inside the same, whereby the washing device is connected moveably in connection with the process device by means of fastening means and, whereby the washing medium of the washing device is being led at least partly inside the body of the washing device in order to lead the washing medium furthermore to a target by spraying or correspondingly by means of nozzles existing in the body of the washing device.
It is nowadays known to use washing devices for process washing, in which the supply assembly for the washing medium is being led totally through the washing device, such as through its body and at least partly inside the fastening means connecting the same to the process device, such as an attachment frame fastened e.g. with screws, and also e.g. partly inside a running motor and gear acting as the driving device. Furthermore depending on the process device, the washing device comprises e.g. according to FIGS. 1a and 1b a body, that rotates around an axis, that is essentially perpendicular to its longitudinal axis, or, that rotates essentially around its longitudinal axis, which body is equipped with nozzles in order to direct the washing medium being led through the same to the surfaces to be washed of the process device. For the purpose described above it is known to use most heterogeneous washers, the operating principle of which is to act by influence of the pressure or flow of the washing liquid or, that are as described above moveable by external power.
Nowadays one problem in practice is such, that in process devices having most heterogeneous internal surfaces and components in practice, the washing medium is being sprayed continuously by all of the nozzles of the washing device simultaneously. Particularly as the amount/the washing effect of the washing medium is being optimized, it is, due to the above, usually not possible to aim an adequate washing effect e.g. at certain separate points or components, because in such a case a large amount of the washing medium would be wasted or in other words aimed at so called empty points. This is why in process devices of certain type, that have e.g. a particularly complex internal structure, it is not possible by today""s washing techniques to achieve a washing result good enough with proportionate maintenance costs.
It is the aim of the method according to this invention to achieve a decesive improvement in the problems described above and thus to raise essentially the level of prior art. In order to achieve this aim, the method according to the invention is primarily characterized by, that the washing medium or like is being led by at least two separate supply assemblies existing in the same washing device, in order to enable use of each supply assembly, such as spraying of the washing medium and/or moving of the supply assembly, independently in respect with each other by means of a control assembly.
As the most important advantages of the method according to the invention may be mentioned simplicity and efficiency of its principle and the structures applicable for the same in most heterogeneous processes. Thanks to the method according to the invention, it is thus possible to improve significantly the washing of particularly more complicated process devices by washing measures, that may be directed at each time accurately to a special target. The method according to the invention may be adapted especially profitably e.g. in that way, that the flow of the washing medium through the second supply assembly is being interrupted during situations, when there is no need for the special wash in question, whereby the first supply assembly acts correspondingly independently according to its own rutines either periodically or continuously. Thanks to the method according to the invention it is furthermore possible to vary the amount of washing medium and also change the washing media of each supply assembly as well as pressures, whereby it is possible e.g. by means of the second supply assembly to extend the washing effect even significantly further out than with traditional solutions e.g. thanks to the fact, that a higher operating pressure is available.
The invention relates also to an apparatus operating according to the method, that is described in a greater detail in the preamble of the independent claim related to the same. The primary characteristics of the apparatus are represented in the characterizing part of the corresponding claim.
As the most important advantages of the apparatus according to the invention may be mentioned simplicity and reliability of its construction and use. The apparatus according to the invention enables furthermore a very effective washing process, that may be easily adjusted to each process, whereby it is also possible to optimize the service and maintenance costs also for the part of the washing process. The apparatus according to the invention is designed profitably e.g. in such a way, that each supply assembly is being led totally inside the body of the washing device. In this case e.g. the auxiliary frame forming the second supply assembly and the nozzles existing therein are attached e.g. stationarily to the actual body of the actual washing device, in order to move both the body and the frame simultaneously by influence of one and the same driving device. On the other hand, when e.g. a washing device is being used, that rotates around its longitudinal axis, the apparatus according to the invention may be put together in principle on the same principle e.g. by one or several extension frames, that have been placed e.g. at the end of the body and that have nozzles for this action of the washing process.